


A Quick Snowy Kiss

by Kirbifier



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Characters are same age, F/F, I WANT RINHANE TO EXIST, OKAY THE ONLY REASON I WROTE THIS WAS BECAUSE OF SIFAS, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbifier/pseuds/Kirbifier
Summary: A quick drabble of RinHane. My only excuse for writing this is SIFAS. And yes, this is my very late Christmas fic.lantis please make rinhane a thing





	A Quick Snowy Kiss

“It’s nice seeing snow like this, isn’t it, nya?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Rin had practically begged Yoshiko to come outside for a talk. Yoshiko never really went outside. Nor was she used to looking at snow. The two of them were sitting on a bench in the park close to Rin’s house.

“Where’d you go yesterday? I was trying to call you all day,” Yoshiko asked.

“Oh.”

Rin looked away. “Family party. I was too busy to call, nya.”

“You, you were having a Christmas party?”

“Yeah...”

Rin looked like she was avoiding eye contact. She absentmindedly picked up some snow and threw it in front of her.

“Why didn’t you invite me?” Yoshiko asked.

Rin’s voice was wavering. “I didn’t want them to know about, y’know, us.”

“O-oh.”

Rin and Yoshiko had been dating for a few weeks. They met in the last year of their junior high and had been very close friends. Yoshiko’s quirky behavior was charming, and Rin’s energy was endless.

Yoshiko was the one to confess, albiet in a very dramatic way that surprisingly got the attention of nobody but each other.

“Your folks are that kind of people?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.”

“Mm.”

They sat there, shoulder to shoulder, watching the snow fall in silence.

Yoshiko shivered. “Grrr, hate the cold.”

Rin repositioned herself so that she was hugging her girlfriend. “There, I’m warming you up.”

The hugging did help, but most of the heat went up to Yoshiko’s face instead of the rest of her body. She wanted to melt into Rin. She was too damn cute.

“Y-you’re lucky that fallen angels such as myself has a vulnerability towards-.”

Yoshiko stopped herself.

“Towards?”

“Nothing.”

“Say it.”

“No, I’m not going to say it.”

“Say it!”

“No! You cannot force something out of a fallen angel! Doing so will cause mass destruction-!”

“Say it before I start tickling you.”

That stopped Yoshiko right in her tracks. She was incredibly ticklish.

“Crap.”

“I will do it, nya. Now tell me!”

Yoshiko looked away. “Towards cute girls,” she muttered.

“Say what?”

“Cute girls,” Yoshiko said, louder this time.

“I can’t hear you, speak up, nya!”

“I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE STUPID CUTE, OKAY?!” Yoshiko shouted.

Rin laughed so hard she fell off the bench and landed in a pile of snow. “Nyahaha, I love you too, Yoshiko-chan!”

Yoshiko stood up. “It’s Yohane!”

Rin picked herself up and brushed off the snow on her clothing.

“Ah, but whenever I do call you Yohane-chan, you correct me and call yourself Yoshiko!”

“Ghk-!”

It took her a little bit to recover. “Th-that’s because I’m not used to being praised in that form, y’know? Yohane requires constant attention and care to keep her on Earth!”

The ginger ran up to her and tackled her to the ground.

“Ack!”

“And Rin wants a dorky girlfriend to take care of! And that’s just what you are, nya!”

“Dorky?!”

The two of them wrestled in the snow a little more until Yoshiko’s undershirt got soaked.

“Oh God... Oh God oh God oh God oh God!”

“Yoshiko, what’s wrong?!”

“It’s c-cold!”

Rin grabbed Yoshiko’s hand. “Quick! To my house!”

Luckily for Yoshiko, Rin’s house was pretty close. The two of them dashed inside and Yoshiko threw all of her jackets on the floor, leaving on only her shirt.

“Sweet relief...” she sighed.

“Feel better?”

“Yep...”

Yoshiko began to wander around the house. Rin followed, but she followed at a slower pace.

“Your room is... this one?”

She opened the door. Inside was what she saw the last time she came here. Bed, television, game console, the Rin standard.

Once she walked in, Rin ran into the room as fast as she could and shut the door. She leapt across the room and closed the curtains as well.

“Rin?”

“Yoshiko-chan...”

Yoshiko’s pulse was going up. What was she going to do? Was Rin secretly an angel who was tasked with cursing Yohane with a curse? Was Rin a secret agent?

“I want you to... look up,” Rin mumbled.

Taped to the ceiling was a small plant. Yoshiko almost immediately realized what it was.

“A m-mistletoe?!” Rin, what are you-?!”

Both of them were bright red.

“I... want you to kiss me,” Rin said.

Yoshiko was speechless. Rin inched forward. Yoshiko did the same.

They continued this game of little steps until their noses were almost touching. Yoshiko stared right into Rin’s bright green eyes. Those cute round eyes and that adorable smile struck her like Cupid’s arrow.

“I... er... I might screw this up,” Yoshiko muttered.

“That’s okay, I’ll love you either way.”

They inched closer one last time, and their lips touched. Rin’s lips were soft, just like her personality. They got close enough to hug each other. Rin’s grip tightened, and Yoshiko’s did too.

They separated.

“Merry Christmas, Yoshiko-chan. I love you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
